


Ветер с востока

by Kroshka



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroshka/pseuds/Kroshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ветер дует с востока. В такие ночи Драгон спит плохо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ветер с востока

Ветер дует с востока. Резкий, свистящий, сухой; моряки верят, что он приносит несчастья. В такие ночи Драгон спит плохо. Он ворочается, сбивает простыню, иногда глухо бормочет что-то — не разобрать. К рассвету он успокаивается. Робин слушает, как замедляется его дыхание, становится мерным и глубоким. А за окном уже начинает сереть. Робин ежится и подходит к распахнутому окну, обняв себя руками. Ледяной пол холодит босые ступни. Она вдыхает соленый воздух и слушает, как просыпается море. Где-то далеко, может там, где Фууша, за океаном медленно всходит солнце.   
Робин одевается быстро и бесшумно: узел на юбке, молния, рюкзак за плечо. В дверях она оборачивается. Окна выходят на восток; сквозь утренний морок проступают очертания его сильного, но расслабленного во сне тела. Как там говорили в древности? Не будите спящего дракона… Она всматривается, запоминая.  
— А я уж думал, не оглянешься, Нико Робин, — тихо говорит Драгон, открывая глаза.   
Робин вздрагивает, и отводит взгляд.  
— Я не хотела прощаться.   
— Теряешь хватку, не убедилась, что я сплю, — он садится, сбросив одеяло, улыбается насмешливо.  
— Как и ты, — у нее в ответ только приподнимаются уголки губ. Мгновение — и Драгон уже хохочет, прижатый к кровати выросшими из нее руками руками. А если дракон уже разбужен? Жаль, древние не написали инструкции по приручению.  
— Я хотел задать тебе вопрос, Робин, — щурится он. В темноте его татуировка кажется темно-коричневой, почти черной. Робин зарисовала ее в своем альбоме, но забыть все равно не вышло бы: каждая черточка изучена пальцами, губами, языком, каждый миллиметр запомнен наизусть, еще немного — и она сможет прочитать ее, как древние письмена. Иногда ей кажется, что Драгон весь — тоже Понеглиф, самый загадочный из всех встреченных.   
— Ты не успел сделать это за два года? — она скрещивает руки, и над кроватью падают розовые лепестки.  
— Таковая человеческая природа — оттягивать все до последнего, — Драгон подмигивает.  
— Мне пора уезжать. — Противореча себе, Робин делает шаг к кровати, затем еще и еще.   
— Тебя отвозят по моему приказу, — Драгон скалится, и в полутьме его ухмылка кажется зловещей. — Захочу — отменю, оставлю здесь, в наручниках из кайросеки.  
— Ты так не сделаешь, — безмятежно отвечает Робин и все-таки садится на кровать. — О чем ты хотел спросить?  
— Почему ты присоединилась к Луффи?   
— Потому что он первый, кто решил, что я должна жить. — Робин пожимает плечами. — До этого все были уверены в обратном. И потом, мне было двадцать восемь. Пора заводить семью, не считаешь? Правда, я не думала, что у меня появится сразу так много детей.  
— Луффи совсем ребенок, верно? Мне жаль, что с ним так вышло. Я просто хотел, чтоб мой сын родился в свободном обществе, да вот… Не успел, — Драгон смотрит куда-то вдаль, сквозь окно, и Робин вдруг четко осознает, что это первый раз, когда он говорит о Луффи. Не спрашивает, не замечает мельком, а рассказывает что-то. — Когда я последний раз держал его на руках в младенчестве, он спал. Если бы он проснулся и посмотрел на меня, я бы не смог уйти. Ладно, не вовремя я сейчас, — он обрывает себя, повернувшись к Робин.  
— Почему ты решила приехать ко мне? Хотела посмотреть на отца одного из твоих многочисленных малышей?  
— Банальное любопытство. Человек с волей Ди, которого половина мира считает монстром, а другая — героем… Конечно, я хотела изучить тебя.  
— И как, успешно?   
— Исследования еще не завершены. Но объект ты интереснейший. Как ученый говорю.   
— Тогда возвращайся, — просто говорит Драгон. — Приходи, когда надоест пиратствовать.  
— Я подумаю над этим предложением, — Робин кивает и едва заметно улыбается. — Мне пора.  
— Прощаться не будем?  
— Это лишнее, — Робин наклоняется и на короткое мгновение прижимается губами к его губам. — Если тебя все-таки схватят, то обещаю прийти на казнь. Будет забавно понаблюдать.   
Драгон смеется, и под аккомпанемент его хрипловатого, искреннего смеха она проходит от кровати до выхода. Она чувствует кожей его взгляд, но не оборачивается, и коротко улыбается, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь.  
На причале уже все готово, и Робин легко поднимается на палубу. В ее жизни было не так много мужчин, да и те, к счастью, почти стерлись из памяти. Но этого она запомнит.  
Когда остров скрывается из виду, Робин улыбается и заходит в каюту. Ветер все так же дует с востока. День обещает быть хорошим. 


End file.
